Nieuniknione
by Wiana
Summary: Tłumaczenie z okazji urodzin mojej kochanej bety :  Snarry


**Autor:** atypicalsnowman

**Tytuł:** Inevitable

Tłumaczenie: Wiana

Beta: zerknęła okiem ;]

Notka tłumacza: Na życzenie mojej kochanej i jedynej kanapeczki, jako prezent z okazji Jej urodzin (niech nam żyje dwieście lat i betuje cały ten czas!)

„Nieuniknione"

Zszokowany Harry wbiegł do pomieszczenia, po czym opadł na kolana przy leżącym na podłodze i walczącym o oddech Snapie.

Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, wyciągnął dłoń, by spróbować zatrzymać płynącą krew. Oczy mężczyzny wyglądały na pełne desperacji. Zerknęły na torbę Hermiony.

Oczywiście!

— Hermiono, dyptam… i wszystko inne co masz! Szybko!

— Weź… — zaczął cicho Snape; jego głos był zachrypnięty, a oddech płytki. — Weź…

— Wziąć, co, profesorze? — zapytał go Harry, aplikując eliksiry, które mogły uratować mu życie.

— Weź… serum… w mojej kieszeni — wydusił, machając dłonią w stronę spodni. Harry wyjął fiolkę i pomógł mężczyźnie przełknąć jej zawartość.

Gdy patrzył, jak oddech Snape'a wraca do normy, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego się uśmiechał. Nie miał żadnego powodu, by pomóc profesorowi… ale coś w nim powiedziało mu, że coś przeoczył.

— Harry — powiedział miękko Snape i chłopak był prawie zaskoczony, słysząc swoje imię wychodzące z ust mężczyzny — spójrz na mnie.

Zrobił to i w oczach Snape'a zobaczył coś niesamowitego, coś, czego nie potrafił pojąć. Przez cały ten czas, gdy odganiał od siebie niechcianą uwagę zafascynowanych jego sławą dziewcząt — nawet Ginny — nigdy nie spotkał kogoś, kto patrzyłby na niego w sposób, w jaki Snape patrzył na niego w tej chwili.

Jakby był zakochany. Harry poczuł, jak coś się w nim poruszyło.

— Masz… najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie — powiedział Snape.

— Czekajcie!

— Co? — zawołali razem Harry i Severus.

— Czekajcie, to wszystko nie tak! — zawołał bezcielesny głos. — Snape, to nie jest twoja kwestia. Masz powiedzieć mu, że ma oczy swojej matki, a następnie umrzeć.

— Że co mam zrobić? — zapytał mężczyzna, jakoś znajdując siłę, by unieść brew. — Dlaczego miałbym umrzeć, skoro zawsze noszę ze sobą serum na jad węża? I dlaczego miałbym mówić o matce Harry'ego, gdy właśnie zamierzam zadeklarować moją dozgonną miłość?

— _Kochasz_ mnie? — zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się. W bardzo zdezorientowany sposób, ale jednak się uśmiechał.

— Od zdecydowanie zbyt dawna.

— Ee… dokładnie jak dawno jest zbyt dawno? — dociekał chłopak.

— Od naszych lekcji oklumencji.

— Och. Wobec tego w porządku.

— Nie, to wcale nie jest w porządku! — zakrzyknął znowu głos. — Snape, jesteś zakochany tragicznie w Lily i byłeś przez całe swoje dorosłe życie. Nigdy nie kochałeś Harry'ego, poświęciłeś się tylko ze względu na jego matkę.

— Czekaj chwilę — powiedział Severus, unosząc dłoń. — Mam być od trzydziestu lat zakochanym w Lily Potter? Bez wzajemności?

— Tak! — powiedział głos.

— Nawet jeżeli jestem homoseksualistą?

— Tak, nawet… Czekaj, co?

— Hmm. Kim ty tak właściwie jesteś?

— Jestem twórcą!

— Cóż, zdecydowanie nie masz zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o swoich kreacjach. Wiedziałem, że jestem gejem, odkąd wszedłem do łazienki Ślizgonów mojej pierwszej nocy w Hogwarcie.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Harry. — Ja też!

— Co? — wydarł się twórca.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to nas łączy — powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. — Słuchaj, naprawdę nie jestem pewny, co do ciebie czuję, jednak chciałbym to kontynuować… wkrótce. Cóż, po tym jak zabiję tego-jak-mu-tam.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

— Dobra, koniec z tym! Po pierwsze, Snape, zetrzyj ten uśmiech ze swojej twarzy. Harry, zabijesz Voldemorta, ożenisz się z Ginny Weasley i spłodzisz trójkę dzieci, którym _ja nadam imiona za ciebie_. Nie martw się, Severusie, nie zostaniesz zapomniany. — Obaj wpatrzyli się w siebie w mieszance szoku i obrzydzenia. — Więc… nie krępuj się i umrzyj teraz — zakończyła.

— Nie — powiedział Snape. Eliksiry uzupełniające krew spełniły swoje zadanie. Stanął na tylko trochę trzęsących się nogach i chwycił dłoń Harry'ego. — Potter i ja będziemy już wychodzić. Zabijemy Czarnego Pana, jednak co się wydarzy po tym, zależy tylko od nas.

Harry uśmiechnął się i uścisnął jego rękę.

— Jak do tego doszło? — zapytał twórca. — Powinniście robić to, co wam karzę. Nie powinniście mieć swojego własnego życia.

— Tak się składa — powiedziała Hermiona z miejsca, w którym do tej pory stała cicho — powinnaś uznać to za wielki komplement. Nie każdy autor tworzy postacie wystarczająco silne, by mogły tchnąć życie w siebie samych i zadecydować o swoim przeznaczeniu. Większość z nich pozostaje marionetkami i ich życia kończą się w tej samej chwili co opowieść. Lecz my jesteśmy znacznie lepsi.

— Ale…

— Powinnaś myśleć o tym jak o czymś dobrym — kontynuowała Hermiona, uśmiechając się. — Naprawdę.

— Ale… Dumbledore był moim jedynym gejowskim bohaterem.

— Och, proszę cię — powiedział Snape z dłonią Harry'ego wciąż w swojej, gdy podeszli w stronę drzwi. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że Lupin i Black mieli się ku sobie od samego początku. Nie udawaj, że jesteś aż tak naiwna.

Chociaż nie mogli tego zobaczyć, odnieśli wrażenie, że autorka się zarumieniła.

— Ee… więc, co zamierzacie teraz zrobić?

— Zabić Voldemorta — oznajmił Harry. — A potem… zobaczymy.

Podczas gdy Potter wyszedł, Snape cofnął się na moment, pozwalając wyjść pozostałym, i popatrzył na pozornie pusty pokój.

— Nie zamartwiaj się zbytnio — powiedział do ich twórcy. — Obiecuję, że Harry będzie miał szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Chłopak wrócił do pomieszczenia i wziął Severusa za rękę.

— Obaj będziemy mieli.

KONIEC


End file.
